Second Chance
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: Based three years after the original story. Dorothy misses Scarecrow, and wishes she could go back to Oz. Her wish comes true, and she is with her beloved Scarecrow again. But can anything ever come from their affection for one another? Dorothy/Scarecrow (DISCONTINUED)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Dorothy knew it was time to say goodbye. She had had many great adventures in Oz, but she needed to go home. If what Glinda had said was true, she could be home just by clicking her heals together and saying, 'There's no place like home.' She was glad to go home, but first there was something she needed to do. _

_The young girl held onto Toto her small dog, and walked over to the man made of Tin. She had started crying now, though she was trying to be brave. She had said her goodbyes to the Tin-man, and the Cowardly Lion. And now came the hardest part. _

_Dorothy looked the Scarecrow for a moment before he brought her into a tender hug. As he hugged her she whispered, "I think I'll miss you most of all." As she pulled away from the hug, Dorothy laid a soft kiss on his cheek. She turned away from her friends and faced Glinda once more. _

"_You know what to do Dorothy." Glinda said gently before she prompted, "There's no place like home." _

_Dorothy nodded, and began to chat it, tapping her heels together in the glorious red ruby slippers. Within moments the girl who had saved Oz was gone. _

_The Scarecrow turned away from where she had stood, and walked out of the main hall; his heart broken. _

"_I'll miss you more Dorothy." He whispered sadly. "I already do." _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three years later. . . . In Kansas <em>**

"Dorothy," A woman called loudly. "Dorothy! Where is that girl?" The older woman walked briskly towards the stables where the men were at work. Maybe they would know where Dorothy had gone.

"Henry," she called sticking her head into the barn. "Have you seen Dorothy?"

Henry looked up from the horse he had been shoeing, "No, Em I haven't seen her all morning."

"Well she's gone again." Aunt Em sighed in frustration. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with that girl."

Hunk, one of the farm hands patted the woman's shoulder. "I'll look for her ma'am. Don't you worry."

Aunt Em thanked him, and went back to the house to finish her work there. Uncle Henry grumbled about loosing his best man, but let him go.

In truth Hunk knew exactly where Dorothy would be. He walked up past coral, and fence posts to where the grass was up to your waist. There sitting on the ground with her head in her hands was Dorothy.

Hunk knelt down next to her, "Hey."

Dorothy looked up at him startled, her beautiful eyes wet with tears. She hurriedly wiped her dress sleeve across her face. "Oh, hello Hunk."

Hunk smiled at her, "Now, why is my darling crying? Did you get hurt?"

Dorothy shook her head quickly. "It's nothing Hunk. I'm just having a hard day, that's all."

The farm hand studied the girl next to him, and shifted the permanent straw in his mouth.

"You miss your friends don't you." It wasn't a question.

When Dorothy had first returned three years ago, she had told Hunk about Oz and her adventures there. He had taken her at her word, and believed her without question. Because of this the two had become fast friends. They were nearly inseparable. Whenever Hunk wasn't working, he was with the beautiful young girl. Dorothy spoke freely with him, and trusted him. He was the only thing in Kansas that she actually enjoyed anymore.

"Yes," she replied sadly. "I miss the Cowardly Lion, and Tin-man, and. . . ." She stopped and took in a shaky breath.

"And the Scarecrow," Hunk finished for her.

"I miss him most of all." Dorothy said barely above a whisper before she began to cry again.

Hunk placed his arm around her, "Come on Dorothy, let's get you back to the house. Aunt Em needs you."

The distraught Dorothy let Hunk lead her back towards the house. But her heart and soul were else where. She had truly never left Oz, not for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I have always loved the DorothyScarecrow pairing, and I don't think it's been done nearly enough. So here is my addition to the pile. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The Scarecrow; ruler of all Oz sat within the large throne room in the Castle in the Emerald City. He had been in court since earlier that morning, and had yet to see the end of the line of citizens snaking through the large green double doors. He had thought that having a brain would have made his life easier; but in truth it had made everything more complicated.

He continued to listen to his subject's complaints, and worries, and he offered advice where he thought it was necessary, but his mind was else where. It had been three years since Dorothy had left Oz, but it seemed like a lifetime to the man made of straw.

Every night he dreamed, that she came back, and that she stayed. But every morning he awoke to find himself all alone. He had gotten used to this sorrowful ritual, but it still didn't make him feel any better about her absence.

Finally after the end of the line of people snaked in through the door, and there was only a handful of them left. The Scarecrow took a deep breath, and made the effort to listen to the stragglers. Two of them, had come to offer up land, or valuable possessions to their King, and three more had come to discuss building plans for the Northern Section of the Emerald City where major reconstruction was underway. The Scarecrow attended each of them in turn, and saw that each of them was happy, before he motioned for the last citizen to address his purpose for coming.

"Hello there," the Scarecrow said with a kind smile. "What can I do for you today?"

The man approached the bright green throne and bowed deeply as was custom before he began to speak.

"Your Majesty, my name is Jazir, and I have come to offer you my greatest possession."

Inwardly the Scarecrow rolled his eyes; yet another one of his subjects who was willing to give him some expensive jewel or some old family heirloom from the old age. Even though he was annoyed, the King kept his thoughts inside, and forced himself to continue smiling at the man in front of him.

"What a nice gesture," the Scarecrow said.

The man smiled back, but hesitated. In that one moment, Scarecrow knew exactly what the man's greatest possession was. _Please no, _the man made of straw pleaded. _Not that, again. . . _

"Sire; oh wonderful Ruler of the Emerald City, I offer you my oldest daughter Magma. So that you might have a bride."

The Scarecrow stood from his throne and walked down towards Jazir. "I'm sorry, truly I am Jazir, but I have no interest in marriage at this time."

Jazir looked like he had just been hit between the eyes with a sledgehammer. "What about your Heir? Do you not wish to pass on the throne to your own flesh and blood?" After the words had left the man's lips he regretted them; that was surely no way to talk to a King.

Scarecrow frowned, "I'm sure your daughter is lovely, but I can't give her what she would want. And as for an heir. . . . Well, I'll deal with that when it comes." The Scarecrow nodded to him, in a finalizing sort of way, "Thank you for your time Jazir, but I have other things that I must attend to."

Jazir opened his mouth to object, but the Kings face told him that the topic was closed. The man looked upset, but bowed and walked out of the Throne Room.

As soon as he left Scarecrow sighed heavily, and scratched his forehead, which slightly shifted the pointed hat that adorned his head. It had been a long afternoon.

Just then, a small robot waddled into the sunlit room slowly. He was very short, and wide, with large glassy eyes, and an iron mustache. One first appearance he was rather funny looking, but Scarecrow had known him since he had become King, and the little metal man was his dear friend and most reliable advisor.

"Majesty," the iron man said tipping his head, since it was impossible for him to bow the full way.

"Tik Tok, will you walk with me to the Gardens?"

"Yes . . . Your . . . Majesty." Tik Tok paused after every word, in a low toned mechanical voice.

The Scarecrow walked forward, past Tik Tok and out of the room. The robot man followed silently; he knew when to keep quiet, and let his master think.

The two companions walked through the Castle, and soon they ended up in the Royal Gardens. It was the one place where Scarecrow felt truly at home, and safe. After all, not too long ago he had been stuck in a field, on a pole, trying to scare away the crows.

Very gently, Scarecrow picked up a Blue Rose that had fallen off of it's bush, and stroked it thoughtfully.

"This was Dorothy's favorite flower," he said smiling at the memory. "Though she said that they didn't have Blue Roses in Kansas. Only red and white ones."

Tik Tok made no comment, and Scarecrow was grateful for it. He hadn't expected an answer.

Reverently, the man made of straw placed the blue flower in his torso pocket, and continued to walk throughout the gardens. When they reached the very center, where a waterfall fell in cascades, constantly watering the flowers, did the Scarecrow speak again.

"Tik Tok, why did you come to find me? Is something wrong?"

Tik Tok was the General of the Ozian army, and every time they were together Scarecrow would ask for a report on the Kingdom.

"No. . . Nothing is. . . . Wrong. . . Sire. . . But I have. . . . News." The mechanical man answered in his abrupt way.

"I spoke to . . . Glinda as you. . . . Asked. . ."

The Scarecrow nodded anxiously, "What did she say?"

"She said. . . That. . . The process would take time. . . . But that she would be able to do it. ."

The King of Oz let out a happy string of laughter, things were looking up.

"What of Dorothy," he asked quickly. "Will Glinda be able to summon up a cyclone to transport me to Kansas?"

Tik Tok shook his head, "She. . . Said. . . . She cannot summon. . . . A cyclone storm. . . . At least not without. . . Probable cause. . ."

"Probable cause," Scarecrow repeated. "Meaning what exactly?"

"Dorothy. . . would have. . . . To be in. . . Trouble, or wish. . . to come back to Oz . . . . On her own. . . for a cyclone to appear. . . . It is a very. . . . Delicate business. . . Sire. . ."

Scarecrow's brow furled, this wasn't the news he wanted.

Last year, the Scarecrow had decided that he would give up his throne and travel to the Land of Kansas to be with Dorothy. But he couldn't go to Kansas as a mere Scarecrow. So, with Glinda's help he had found a spell that would transform him into a human permanently. It was a very complicated spell, but Glinda was confident she could work it.

Scarecrow shook himself mentally, he would not give up. And he would most certainly not loose faith. He would find a way to get Dorothy back, one way or another.

"Where is Glinda now Tik Tok?" Scarecrow touched the Blue Rose softly, and then laid it on the water's edge where it made small ripples on the surface.

"The Lady Glinda. . . .Sent word from. . . . Munchkin land sire. . ."

Scarecrow straightened his hat, "Then we need to pay a visit to Munchkin land."

Without further instruction the mechanical man waddled off to do his master's bidding, and ready the magic mirror for instant travel.

* * *

><p>Dorothy lay awake in her twin sized bed, staring out of her window. Even though it was nighttime she could see the dark clouds moving fast across the sky, as if the very devil was after them. A thin slit of lightening flicked through the blackness and briefly showed the flat plain that surrounded the old farm where the girl lived.<p>

There was a storm brewing, but not just any storm. Dorothy had only seen one like it before. A cyclone was on the way.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know what to think of the Scarecrow in this chapter. . . I think I might have killed him. . . If I did please let me know okay? Anyway, thanks for the support and reviews guys. It means a lot.<em> -Lyn


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Dorothy awoke with a start. Something was wrong. The air was thick on her lungs, in an almost unbearable way. And for just a moment, the world seemed to turn upside down, and shake, before it righted itself again and seemed to give a loud bellow from the depths of the very earth itself.

The girl got up quickly and dressed. She needed to find out what was happening. But before she could even get out the door her aunt's shrill voice stopped her short.

"Dorothy Gale, what are you up to now!"

Dorothy turned to see Aunt Em walking from the kitchen, with a stern look on her old wrinkled face.

Dorothy couldn't think of a reasonable answer to her aunt's question, so instead she asked another one.

"What's going on Auntie Em?"

The older woman's stern expression shifted for a moment, showing something Dorothy hadn't seen in three years.

Worry creased the old woman's face like a paper machete fold, and made her looked scared. Something was awfully wrong.

"Aunt Em? Please tell me what's wrong?"

"There's a storm comin', and the men are out trying to gather the livestock." Em answered quietly.

"_This is my chance," _Dorothy thought to herself. _"At last I can go back to OZ; and see my dear friends again!" _

"We've got to go help them," Dorothy said recovering from her momentary silence. "The job will be much faster with six people helping, opposed to four. Come on Aunt Em."

Dorothy reached for the door again, and was again stopped. But this time it was hand that held her back.

Dorothy turned to see her aunt's hand on her shoulder, and wondered why. Why didn't Aunt Em want to help the men?

"We are staying in this house Dorothy, until it's time to enter the cellar."

"But why?"

"Because," Aunt Em answered sharply. "The last time there was a storm, you were caught in it without shelter or safety, because you ran away from home. That will not be happening again Dorothy. Not again."

"But I'm not going to run away Aunt Em. I just want to help Uncle Henry before it's too late." Dorothy interjected quickly. "Hunk will watch me, and make sure I come back."

The old woman paused for a moment in thought. And Dorothy took advantage of it.

"Please Aunt Em, I want to help."

Aunt Em brought Dorothy into a tender hug, "I know you want to help child. But I can't bear the thought of losing you again. You almost died when you were in that coma." Aunt Em paused before continuing, "What kind of a guardian would I be if I let you get hurt twice?"

"I won't get hurt," Dorothy argued patiently. "Please let me go."

Aunt Em dropped her arms back down to her sides, and shook her head. "I've made up my mind Dorothy, and I'm not going to change it with badgering. Now please go eat your breakfast, and let's leave it at that."

Dorothy felt the tears prickle in her eyes, and knew what she had to do. If Aunt Em wouldn't give her permission, then she would have to leave without it.

"I can't leave it at that," Dorothy said between her tears. "This storm is my chance, and I can't miss it. Aunt Em, you have to understand."

"Dorothy, there is nothing waiting for you out there in that storm. And you will mind me."

The girl slowly back away from her aunt. "Everything is waiting for me, in that storm. I love you Aunt Em, but I can't stay here any longer. I have to go back."

And with that, Dorothy threw open the door, and ran out into the windy yard; leaving her frantic aunt calling after her, though the older woman's words were lost on the air currents, as Dorothy disappeared into the tall grass and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Hunk Saker, heard the call from Aunt Em first.<p>

At first it was distant, and unfamiliar, and then just as fast, it was troubling and everything seemed to stop. Even the rapid winds seemed to slow down temporarily.

"She's gone," Em yelled hysterically running up to the men, skirts in her hands. "Dorothy's gone! She went out looking for the storm Henry!"

Hunk turned instantly and began running, not waiting to hear more. He had to find Dorothy, before she did something reckless. The farmhand knew exactly where she would be. He just had to get there in time.

"_Wait for me Dorothy," _Hunk thought wildly running up past the corral, and fence posts to the tall grass, and the corn fields where the straw Scarecrow stood constant vigil. "_Don't leave me." _

* * *

><p>Dorothy stood with her back to the farmhouse, and faced the open prairie. She could see the black funnel cloud making its way towards her and accelerating so swiftly, that in only a couple of minutes it would be upon her.<p>

The girl looked around her, and back at the place where she had grown up, and almost faltered.

"_What am I doing? My place is here, with Aunt Em and Uncle Henry, and Hunk." _She almost turned and ran back to the house; almost.

Dorothy cleared her mind, and tried to remain as thoughtless as possible. There was nothing left for her in Kansas anymore. Oz had changed her, and now there was no turning back.

The Cyclone was only about a mile away now, and continued at its hasty pursuit of all things living. Dorothy watched and waiting, and did something she hadn't felt like doing in a long time.

She smiled. And just as she was about to relax she heard a voice call to her from only a few feet away.

"Dorothy."

Dorothy turned to see Hunk Saker, standing behind her, his dark eyes anxious.

"Hunk," Dorothy began slowly. "I have to go."

Hunk looked back at the girl sadly, "I know."

Dorothy felt something inside her melt, though she had no idea what. Before Dorothy could ask Hunk what he meant, he had flung his arms around her in a tender hug.

"I know that you aren't happy here, so how can I ask you to stay."

Dorothy hugged Hunk back, and nuzzled into his shoulder. "I'll miss you Hunk."

Hunk pulled back from her, and Dorothy saw tears in his eyes.

"I'll miss you more."

And without another word, he was gone.

Dorothy turned back to the Cyclone, and didn't look back.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>There's a sad little feeling you feel that you can't explain. It's a lot like the feeling you feel when you start to roam. I guess you could call it, 'that feeling for home.' <strong>_

_**I want to go home, I want to go home; for my heart just keeps remembering Aunt Em's favorite poem. 'Be it ever so humble you'll find when you start to roam. You'll feel that feeling, that feeling for home. That never leaves you feeling for home.'" **– Dorothy Gale_

"_**No matter how dreary and gray our homes are, we people of flesh and blood would rather live there than in any other country, be it ever so beautiful. There is no place like home." **–Dorothy Gale_

* * *

><p>The Scarecrow wobbled for a moment, before he promptly fell to the ground in a jumbled mess. Though he had been the Ruler of Oz for three years and traveled constantly during that time, he still wasn't used to instant transportation.<p>

Tik Tok reached out one of his metal hands to his master help him up, and the man made of straw took it willingly.

"Thank you," he said as he patted himself back into the proper shape.

"Any. . . Time. . . Your Majesty."

The man made of straw took in his surroundings and scratched his head. "Where in the blazes are we?"

Tik Tok made a stiff shrug, "Somewhere . . . in Munchkin. . . Land . . . Sire."

"I figured out that much Tik Tok." The Scarecrow rolled his eyes heavenward. Even though he was new to having a brain, he wasn't stupid.

"I meant; where in Munchkin Land are we?"

"I do. . . . Not. . . . Know. . ."

"Well, I guess we better get moving then." Scarecrow began walking in his bouncy way, and the small metal man followed slowly.

It had been a long time since Scarecrow had felt so care-free, and soon he was smiling. He bounded happily through the trees that surrounded them, and would have gone on like that for who knows how long, if he hadn't seen the figure stretched out on the grass, not twenty feet away.

The Scarecrow stopped abruptly, and stared like on possessed.

Tik Tok waddled over to his Master, and followed his gaze.

There lying in the field of flowers was a beautiful girl, in a blue and white checked dress. Though she looked different than she had in earlier years, the man made of straw knew her immediately.

"Dorothy. . ."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier . . .<strong>_

Dorothy Gale, screamed as the funnel cloud, swept her up into the air and swept her back and forth. But after a moment more of yelling at the top of her lungs she stopped.

"_I wanted this. This is the only way to go home, so I must do it." _Dorothy remained silent, as she continued to circle around. She would be the dignified lady that her Aunt had taught her to be. The girl felt a pang, as she thought of Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. _"I'm so sorry. . . But I had to go." _

Dorothy whipped past a white picket fence, and several cows, as she ascended even higher in the cyclone. Every second she went higher, until finally her head poked out of the very top.

The sight that met Dorothy's eyes made her cry out for joy.

Down below her, was the beautifully colored Land of Oz. Every color and shade under the sun was splattered against the countryside in the most dazzling fashion, and the girl sighed in wonder. The Oz she remembered was not nearly this beautiful, or bright looking.

Dorothy felt a warm bubbling deep in her stomach traveling upward, and before she knew it she was laughing.

"It's lovely," the girl said to no one in particular.

The girl would have continued stare in amazement if the cyclone, hadn't faltered. Just as suddenly as it had picked her up, the funnel cloud dropped her.

Dorothy free-fell towards the ground, and was sure she would break her neck with the impact, but just as she was about to hit the ground, she slowed down and gently dropped on the soft spring grass.

The girl was so shaken that she almost instantly blacked out. But before she did so, two worlds filled her mind. _"I'm home. . ." _

* * *

><p>Glinda the Good, watched as Dorothy slept. The witch had observed the girl since she had entered Oz, and had been the one to break her fall with magic.<p>

The beautiful woman kissed the girl's forehead tenderly in greeting, before she stood, and began to disappear.

"The King will be very pleased with your return my dear."

Glinda transported back to Munchkin Land's Main Square and in her pleasant voice called out to her beloved little people.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are; and rejoiced the young lady who fell from a star. Dorothy has returned to the land of Oz!"

Little Munchkin's wildly joined the beautiful woman in the square singing and dancing for joy.

Dorothy, the savior of the Emerald City was back!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for taking so long to update guys! O_O But my life's been way busy lately. <em>**

****_**Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter. I know it was short, and left you hanging. But I promise more will come soon. Next Chapter Dorothy and Scarecrow finally meet! *Pumps fist in the air* YES! **_

_**(Please leave reviews. They are after all the only compensation a fanfiction writer gets**_.) _**;D** _

**_-Lyn Harkeran._ **


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>"<em>Someplace where there isn't any trouble. . . Do you suppose there is such a place, Toto? There must be. It's not a place you can get to by a boat or train. . . It's far, far away . . . behind the moon . . . beyond the rain. . . . <em>

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
>There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby<br>Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue  
>And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true."<em>_** –Dorothy Gale**_

* * *

><p>"<em>When a man's an empty kettle, he should be on his mettle, and yet I'm torn apart. . . <em>

_Just because I'm presumin' that I could be kind-a- human . . . If I only had a heart. _

_I'd be tender-I'd be gentle, and awfully sentimental: Regarding Love and Art. If I only had a heart. . . _

_Just to register emotion: Jealousy- Devotion . . . And really feel the part. _

_I would give her the world. . . If I only had a heart. . ." **-The Scarecrow, King of OZ**_

* * *

><p>The Scarecrow was beside himself, as he plopped down on the soft grass of the woodland meadow. His best friend; <em>his <em>Dorothy had returned!

Jovially he leaned down to get a better look at the girl. As he observed her beauty, he couldn't help but smile.

Though Dorothy was slightly older, and was more filled out in places, she was still the same girl that had saved Oz.

"Isn't she beautiful . . ." The man of straw said aloud, though he hadn't spoken this fact for anyone's benefit but his own.

"Indeed . . . She is . . ." Tik Tok answered in his abrupt manner, as he cocked his head to the side. "Though . . . her dress . . . is . . . strange . . . to me . . . I cannot identify . . . the make."

"I told you, she is from the distant land of Kansas." The Scarecrow replied, the mechanical man, though his eyes never left Dorothy. "The only way to reach Kansas is by cyclone. And even then, it is a long journey."

Tik Tok thought about this for a moment and then nodded. "Sorry . . . Your Majesty . . . I wasn't . . . Thinking . . . properly."

The two companions were silent for a moment, before the King turned to the mechanical man once more. His eyes reluctantly leaving Dorothy, for he was afraid she would disappear if he moved his eyes for even a second.

"My dear, Tik Tok, I must ask you a favor, old friend."

"Anything . . . Sire. . ."

"Head forward through these trees and find the Yellow Brick Road, and from there, follow it to the Town Square of Munchkin land. Ask for Glinda, and bring her back here as soon as possible."

Tik Tok bowed slowly, "What shall . . . I tell . . . Madame . . . Glinda . . . When I find . . . her?"

"Tell her that Dorothy is back in Oz, but she might be hurt."

Tik Tok nodded, and without another word or gesture, walked off into the thick tree line at the edge of the meadow.

The man of straw returned to staring at Dorothy. He prayed that she was alright, though she hadn't moved since they had found her, and her breathing was very slow.

The Scarecrow slowly lay down next to the girl, and watched her with wide eyes.

And for the first time in three years, the King of Oz, was content.

* * *

><p>Dorothy opened her eyes slowly, and was met with a beautiful light pink sky. The girl sat up cautiously, and looked around her. Where was she?<p>

After a moment of recollection, she remembered.

"_I'm back, in Oz. . . I'm home!" _

The girl smiled happily and flopped back onto the grass, spreading her arms and legs to the max, as she stretched out. Dorothy hadn't been this relaxed in so long, that she giggled in relief. Oh, how she had missed Oz.

"Dorothy?"

Dorothy sat back up, and looked around frantically.

She knew that voice.

As she turned her head to observe the tree line, the girl felt tears prickle in her eyes. Could it be? Could it be possible?

The sight that met her soft brown eyes made her sob violently, "Scarecrow!"

Dorothy had never run so fast in her life as she stood from the ground and raced to the figure walking towards her. To Dorothy it seemed like years, but in truth it was only seconds before she had reached him, and flung her arms around him.

The girl cried freely, as her relief from the absence of her despair, disappeared completely. Dorothy felt two arms encase her tenderly, and smiled through her tears.

"I missed you Dorothy." The man of straw said in a choked whisper.

Dorothy looked up and saw, to her surprise, that he was crying too.

"I missed you so much." the girl answered, hugging him tighter. "I never thought I could feel this happy again."

The Scarecrow gently caressed her red blotchy cheeks from where the tears had stained them. "That makes two of us." He replied, before he held up one of his hands, and gestured for her to look.

Dorothy grinned as her eyes flashed downward, "You remembered. After all this time . . . You remembered. "

The Scarecrow didn't say a word, she he placed the blue rose in the crook of her ear. He smiled radiantly as he be-held her.

"You look beautiful, Dorothy."

Dorothy blushed, and smiled, "Thank you."

Embarrassed, the Scarecrow quickly changed the subject. "I'm so happy you're back! And just wait until the Tin-man and the Cowardly Lion hear the news! They will be overjoyed!"

Dorothy nodded, "I have missed you all so much! I cannot wait until we are all together in the same room once more. It will be like old times!"

The Scarecrow smiled, and Dorothy noticed that he had a dimple on his left cheek. She hadn't noticed it until now. But it seemed to wink at her, and the girl giggled.

The Scarecrow watched Dorothy laugh and found that something was missing. After a moment it hit him.

Whenever Dorothy had laughed in the past, Toto had always accompanied her with some playful barks.

"Dorothy, where is Toto?" He asked reaching up to scratch his head.

The girls' face instantly changed from giddy to forlorn.

"He's gone Scarecrow. . ." was her simple answer.

"He went somewhere?" The man of straw asked, not understanding her meaning.

Dorothy shook her head. "No, my dear Scarecrow. . . Toto, died last year. . . He went to heaven."

The Scarecrow felt horrible. "I'm sorry Dorothy."

"He was a good dog," Dorothy said with fresh tears in her eyes. "I miss him every day."

The Scarecrow brought her back into a hug, "I bet he misses you too, ya know."

Dorothy looked up at her friend and saw that he was serious. "What a lovely thought."

"It's no thought Dorothy." The Scarecrow interjected gently. "I'm sure, he does."

After a moment, Dorothy knew he really meant it. And she didn't argue. It was a nice thought.

Together the two friends stood in the woodland meadow hugging, as they watched the sky turn from light pink to dark orange and finally to a dark blue. The sun set slowly, and the stars shone above.

Never before had Dorothy seen such a perfect sky. And she knew she would never see another one to equal it. For she was home; she was back. She was in Oz once more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**

**_Allo! *waves* _**

**_I took forever to update, but then what's new? Sorry guys! I'm just sooooo lazy! Please forgive me! _**

**_Anyway, here is the moment you've all been waiting for! They are reunited once more! I don't know about you, but I am feeling the love leak out of the pages when I re-read this! AHHHHHH! _**

**_And I know a lot of people have wondered, where Toto was. And I have finally answered your question. I know I'm evil! I killed off the poor little guy, but there is a reason for it! (But I won't get ahead of myself. You'll have to wait! hahaha!) _**

**_Tatty bye_**

**_~Lyn Harkeran._ **


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dance beneath the stars and moon. Dance the night away. Dance where all the flowers bloom, and where the night has sway.<strong>_

_**Hold the candle in your hand, and let the light ignite. Hold the candle in your hand and let your feet take flight. **_

* * *

><p>It was night time now, but neither of the friends were afraid. How could they be, when they were together?<p>

The two currently sat on the grass, gazing up at the stars, and talking. A lot had happened to both of them in the past three years. Some of it good, some of it bad. But no matter which it was, the two were happy to share it.

"What's it like," Dorothy asked as she traced constellations with her pointer finger.

"What is _what _like?" The Scarecrow answered in confusion.

Dorothy giggled at his face and shook her head. "How I've missed you, my dear Scarecrow! Life was so boring without you in it."

Internally the man of straw blushed. But since he was made of straw the girl didn't see the change. Wishing to shake of his embarrassment, the Scarecrow repeated his question. "What is _what_ like?"

Dorothy smiled at him, "What's it like to be the Ruler of all Oz?"

"Nothing at all like I might have imagined," he sighed. "It's a whole lot of responsibility and decision making. And you know I was never any good at that, even after I got my brain."

The two were silent for a moment.

Dorothy pondered about what he had said.

"You know what?"

Instantly the Scarecrow smiled back at her, his troubles forgotten. He always loved listening to her ideas. "What?"

"You never needed a brain."

The man of straw looked at her puzzled, and then he frowned. "You're just saying that to be nice. But you don't have to Dorothy. I know I was stupid when I was hanging in the cornfield, and I know that I still am. I'm not ashamed of it."

"You are not stupid, Scarecrow." Dorothy insisted with fervor. "Where did you ever get such a horrible idea?"

The Scarecrow couldn't look at her as he spoke. "My head is made of straw, Dorothy. Someone with straw coming out of their ears isn't exactly an A student, ya know."

Dorothy hated her friend to think of himself in such a demeaning way, but she didn't know how to convince him that he was in-fact smart. But then an idea came to her, and impulsively, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

A current of electricity went through them both, and when Dorothy pulled away, the man of straw looked at her with wide eyes.

"You saved me," Dorothy said quietly, her cheeks turning a bright pink. "If you were truly _**stupid,**_ you wouldn't have been able to save me. And then the Wicked Witch of the West would have taken the shoes, and all of Oz would have been lost to darkness."

When the Scarecrow opened his mouth to protest, Dorothy laid her finger against his lips and continued. "No mere Scarecrow in a cornfield could have saved the world like you did, or be the King."

"I'm a lousy King," the Scarecrow interjected bashfully.

"And I'm a lousy farm girl," Dorothy returned. "But as long as we do the best we can with what we have, we _**are**_ smart, and we _**are**_ important."

The Scarecrow looked at her in awe for a moment. And then he said aloud, "All three of your friends saved you, Dorothy. I didn't do it alone."

"But," Dorothy said with a sweet smile. "I knew that even if the others chose not to come, that you would."

"Why?"

Dorothy shrugged, "I don't know why. But I know that you would have come for me. Throughout our travels through Oz, you always did. You were always there when I needed you."

"_Because I love you, Dorothy Gale." _ The Scarecrow thought with a full heart.

"_I knew you would come, because I love you." _Dorothy thought.

Dorothy stood suddenly from the soft grass and said, "I want to do something."

The Scarecrow hopped up from the ground as well, in his clumsy manner. "Okay!"

Dorothy giggled. "Let's dance!"

"Dance?"

"Yes, dance."

"But I don't know how," The Scarecrow said as they walked toward the middle of the meadow.

"I'll teach you." Dorothy promised.

When they had reached the middle, Dorothy placed the Scarecrows' hand on her waist, and the other she held firmly in her hand. The man of straw looked frightened. "I'm so clumsy Dorothy; I don't want to hurt you."

Dorothy began to sway back and forth, "You won't. Just follow my lead."

Together the two waltzed to their own melody. And soon the Scarecrow wasn't stepping on her toes, anymore, and the two were dancing all around the clearing.

"See," Dorothy giggled. "I knew you could do it."

The Scarecrow laughed gaily. "I'm dancing!"

Dorothy leaned in closer to whisper, "Only a man with a brain, can dance."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry Guys, I know the chapter is short, but it was all I could do. My schedule is crazy with school and life's trauma. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, though. God willing. <strong>_

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>In Kansas it was the wee hours of the morning, but no had laid their head down to rest for the night. No, every person on the desolate prairie was dealing with the damage left behind by the great Cyclone that had passed through earlier that day.<p>

The storm had been nothing but a freak of nature. It had only lasted a several hours before it seemed to disappear into nothingness. Though the prairie residents were curious at the timing and behavior of the storm, they were also grateful that it hadn't destroyed too much of the crops and live-stock. All rejoiced, save one family near the outskirts of the main ranches and farms.

Since the storm had stopped it horrible pathway through their farm, Aunt Em and Uncle Henry had searched every square inch of the property and creek bed. But there was no sign of what they were looking for.

Dorothy was gone, once more. But Em and Henry wouldn't stop looking until they found her.

So now in the early hours of the morning, the elderly couple and the farm hands traversed the country-side, calling out for the young woman, and searching in every spot they could possibly think of.

Aunt Em cried softly as she walked the familiar land, deep down expecting the worst. The last time there had been storm and Dorothy had been stuck in it, the girl had been in a coma for almost a month. The older woman doubted the child would be so lucky a second time.

Aunt Em prayed silently to herself as she took her husband's arm into her hands and they continued searching together.

"_Please, let her be safe. . . Please dear God above, let her be safe . . "_

* * *

><p>Hunk Saker sat in the long prairie grass, feeling nothing and everything all at once. Dorothy Gale was gone.<p>

Though Hunk knew the girl wouldn't be happy until she went back to her world, he missed her and secretly wished he could have gone with her. Oh how he wished!

The man watched sorrowfully as the sun began to rise over the lonely Kansas prairie. And for the first time Hunk realized the lack of color in the landscape before him. It was depressing to say the least.

Dorothy had always described her Land of Oz as a colorful and welcoming place, with a rainbow assortment of people and animals. And every time she had told him this, Hunk had always wondered what she meant by rainbow people. She had always smiled at him and replied, _"I'll show you one day." _

Hunk now knew that she would never get the chance to show him the strange colors she had spoken of. She would never show him that Wonderful Land of Oz.

Hunk cradled the still form of Dorothy Gale to his chest, tears falling from his red rimmed eyes as he looked down at the beautiful young woman. Why had she insisted on staying out in the storm? Why hadn't he forced her to come to the cellar with him? Or why hadn't he stayed with her? With each passing second the guilt became greater than before, and soon Hunk was overwhelmed by it.

Hunk mourned as she watched the sun's bright glow begin to shine over the flat-land. And as the day made itself known, the farm-hand felt his heartbreak. He had loved Dorothy and now she would never know how he felt. She would never be _his. _

Hunk kissed the girl's forehead and began to sing to himself, praying it would bring him some warmth in the earlier morning chill. It was a song he had heard Dorothy sing countless time while she was working around the farm. It had been a happy song then, but now it had become a requiem mass for the departed beauty.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby. <strong>_

_**Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true. . . **_

_**Someday . . . I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. **_

_**Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops- That's where you'll find me. . . **_

_**Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?"**_

* * *

><p>Hunk brushed Dorothy's sullen cheeks gently, wishing with all his heart that he could be with her. Looking up the sky he begged the heavens to let him go to her.<p>

"_**If my lovely Dorothy flies beyond the rainbow . . . Why oh why can't I?" **_He sang with conviction, knowing that he had never wanted anything more than this.

As Hunk looked over the flat land, he saw something traveling over the sky, faster than he thought possible.

A large rainbow looking bubble flew towards him and within seconds had surrounded him and the lifeless body of Dorothy. At first Hunk coward from the contact, but as soon as the bubble lifted into the sky and began to fly over the dull Kansas country-side towards the clouds, Hunk smiled, his tear stained face turning up in joy.

"Dorothy!" he cried out. "Wait for me! Wait for me!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

**_I have a theory about Dorothy's travels that I have brought into play here. Do you remember at the end of the Movie how Dorothy's family and the farm-hands believe that she's been in a coma, and she's laying in a bed? _**

**_Well I believe that when someone travels to OZ they are split into two counterparts. So when Aunt Em and Uncle Henry find Hunk and Dorothy's body in the tall grass it will seem as though they are in a coma and/or dead. I know this is confusing, but I'll elaborate on it in the next few chapters. _**

**_Thank you for being so patient with my sporadic updates! You guys are the bomb! _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran _**


End file.
